


Not Who Everyone Think You Are

by evangelineimagine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, F/M, Hogwarts, young versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: Young Remus x Reader where McGonagall assigned him as your mentor because reader is extremely bad. (Ditches classes, talks back to teachers, doesn’t do her homework, fights, smokes) and he falls in love with her after he realizes why she’s bad (Everyone treats her like shit because her fathers a death eater and killed many people so everyone instantly thinks she’s going to Azkaban where he went and she never grew up with a family since her father also killed her mother when she was really young)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Not Who Everyone Think You Are

There were few things one could say wizards had in common with the muggles, but when it came to the emotional part of the muggle as well as the wizarding brain, neither of them judged it very well. 

Y/n had struggled for many years, but all people saw was the rebel who did everything she wasn’t supposed to do. She ditched the classes more often than what she was in them, the reason being then she had to be with the other students who only whispered behind her back, except mysteriously not from the marauders as they had started to call themselves. 

The teachers weren’t much better, as they often nagged more on Y/n than any of the other students when she was there, which led to her beginning to talk back to them. The homework they could forget her even touching, although she loved reading from time to time, often reading within school material. 

Occasionally some of her fellow students would have the guts to talk to her face instead of her back, always ending the bad way for the other student, finished off with a black eye as a signature. 

Now the worst was probably the smoking, which happened more often than not, and whenever she was caught, her house would always lose a few points, making her yet again not so popular with the other students. 

Remus had always through their years at Hogwarts noticed Y/n. He didn’t know why he had always kept an eye on her, but there was just something that drew him to her, and because of this, his friends had never talked ill of her, as if they knew something their friend didn’t. 

Remus’s friends weren’t the only ones noticing how he seemed to pay extra attention to Y/n. 

Professor McGonagall who had been concerned for Y/n for a long time because of her troubled past had noticed very well. 

«Mr Lupin, stay put after class, will you? I need to speak with you.» Professor McGonagall asked with a piercing gaze before class started, and a confused Remus nodded back before he started to scorch the classroom to see if you were in class today. He had no such luck.

~

«Mr Lupin, I’m sure you have noticed too how miss Y/L/N is behaving?» McGonagall asked Remus as they stood in the empty classroom, the marauders trying to listen from the doorway to no such luck. 

«Yes, Professor.» 

«Good, because I want you to be some kind of mentor, if you will, to miss Y/L/N.» 

«M-me?» Remus stuttered, eye wide as he looked at his transfiguration professor. 

«Yes, we both know we can’t let her go on like this. She’s a good witch if she only wants to.» McGonagall said the last part more to herself as she started to walk around her desk. 

«That was all, Mr Lupin. Now off you go.» She shooed him away as she picked up her feather, looking down on the papers on her desk.

~

Remus did this every day for the next week, finding her where ever she was, and sitting down beside her, neither of them speaking to each other. And each time Y/n would be reading her book instead of sitting there smoking or doing something else she really shouldn’t be doing. 

In the second week, they started talking, and it was easier than Remus had first thought. 

At one point he even managed to make her laugh, and he swore his heart skipped a beat at the sound. 

As they grew closer, Remus got to know more about her. She even told her she hadn’t grown up with any parents at one point, and Remus deemed it to maybe be one of the reasons she had been doing what she had been doing.

~

It had been some weeks since y/n and Remus started talking together. Y/n could now actually walk up to him in the hallway when he was with his friends, actually take his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world, smile up at him and join his friends on their talks. 

James and Sirius would give him knowing looks, but wouldn’t say much about it, as every time Remus would blush. 

«We’ll see you later, Moony. It was nice talking to you, Y/n.» Sirius had said all of a sudden, dragging the other two with him away from the two of them. 

Y/n quickly tugged on his hand, getting him to follow her through the halls which were beginning to fall empty of students which always whispered behind their backs. 

«I found a new hideout.» Y/n smiled over her shoulder at him, when the hallway they walked in became empty. 

She led him up several flights of stairs, and through some more hallways and doors, until they stepped into a huge room, with an open balcony like a window. Y/n walked right over to it, leaning her elbows on the edge of it, cherishing the feeling of the wind in her hair. 

«My father…» she started as Remus walked up to her, standing right beside her with his hands in his pockets. 

«my father is in Azkaban.» Her voice was clear as she said it, no sadness or sorrow what so ever. 

«Can I ask why?» Remus stepped a little closer to her, so their sides touched and Y/n swiftly rested her head on his shoulder. 

«He killed my mother. He committed other terrible crimes together with the death eaters, which he seemed to love more than his own daughter.» Y/n whispered as a single tear fell from her eyes. 

As if on pure instinct Remus embraced her, and she without hesitation circled her hands around him, burying her face in his chest. 

Y/n was a strong person. Was it one thing he had learned these past few weeks it was that and that she was nothing like everyone thought she was. 

She was a wonderful person, a person he had fallen deeply in love with. 

A person he hoped would let him stay with her, despite his own moon-like baggage which she had yet to know about.


End file.
